


[Podfic] Heat

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nice Hannibal Lecter, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mentions of heat, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHeatby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:Will was alone, vulnerable, and in distress.But he would not go to him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751140) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/czmto9or9h02e50/Heat.mp3?dl=0) | 00:08:03 | 8.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you slashyrogue for allowing me to podfic your works.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Loudly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
